finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Theme 2
"Battle Theme 2" , or "Battle Scene 2", is a battle theme original from Final Fantasy II, composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game Appearances ''Final Fantasy II In the original NES version of ''Final Fantasy II, "Battle Scene 2" is used as the major boss battle theme and Final Boss Theme, appearing in the battles against: Behemoth; the set encounters with each of the Dragons; and all boss battles at Pandaemonium. It is the twenty-third track of All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II's, the first soundtrack for Final Fantasy II. In the game's Wonderswan Color version of the game, "Battle Theme 1" and "Battle Theme 2" were remastered and further arranged into new themes to serve as boss themes by Tsuyoshi Sekito. "Battle Scene B" is the arrangement of "Battle Theme 2" and is used for several minor boss battles: Sergeant; Adamantoise; Borghen; Red Soul; Chimera; Behemoth; Gottos; Big Horn and Roundworm. The remastered "Battle Theme 2" was used exclusively for the final battle against the Emperor. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary releases of Final Fantasy II, "Battle Theme 2" is also used for the battle against the Emperor at Arubboth, while "Battle Scene B" is used for the boss battles at Raqia. Finally, in the 20th Anniversary release, "Battle Theme 2" is used for the battle against Deumion. "Battle Theme 2" became the twenty-eight track of the original soundtrack; while "Battle Scene B" is its twenty-seventh track. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy An arrangement of "Battle Theme 2" by Mitsuto Suzuki is included in ''Dissidia as "Battle Theme 2 -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY II". It is the twelfth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. The track is used as the default themes for battles including Firion or the Emperor, or any battle with Pandaemonium as the arena. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Like every other of ''Dissidia's tracks, its version of "Battle Theme 2" is reused in its prequel and is given the same use. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle Theme 2" was selected for the Battle Music Sequence for ''Final Fantasy II's Series play mode. ''Chocobo Racing The Vulcan-O Valley track uses an arrangement of "Battle Theme 2" as its theme music, named "Gurgu Volcano". It is the twenty-fourth track of the game's soundtrack. Arrangement Album appearances Symphonic Suite Final Fantasy "Battle Theme 2" composes the "SCENE II" of the Symphonic Suite Final Fantasy concert, performed by the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra and conducted by Katsuhisa Hattori on the 20th of May of 1994. The Black Mages A hard-rock arrangement called "Battle Scene II" was included in the The Black Mages' first, eponymous album. It is the album's fourth track. Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III "Battle Scene 2" is included in the piano "Battle Medley FANTASY I/II/III" along with "Battle Scene" and "Battle 1" from ''Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy III, respectively. It was arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama and is the ninth track of the album. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE "Battle Scene 2", The Black Mages's arrangement of "Battle Theme 2" from their debut album was performed live at this 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the sixth song of the line-up. ''Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy "Battle Scene 2" was played in the ''Final Fantasy - Final Fantasy III medley, from minutes 4:43 to 6:00, in the Tour de Japon concert tour, that toured Japan from March 12th to April 16th, 2004. Compilation Album appearances Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 The original version of "Battle Theme 2" is found on this album as its third track. ''Final Fantasy Vinyls "Battle Scene 2" is included on the fifth disc of this collector's edition set. See Also *"Final Boss Theme" *"Battle to the Death" *"The Final Battle" (''Final Fantasy IV) *"The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy V) *"Dancing Mad" *"One-Winged Angel" *"The Extreme" *"The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy IX) *"Final Battle" (Final Fantasy X) *"Their Resting Place" *"Awakening" *"The Battle for Freedom" *"Nascent Requiem" *"Unseen Abyss" *"Almighty Bhunivelze" *"Rise of the White Raven" Category:Music Category:Final Fantasy II